real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Loria
Anthony Loria - East Harlem Gangster nthony Loria, Sr. aka Tony Aboudamita (1921-1989) was a New York mobster who played a major role in the famous French Connection heroin scandal. He was cited as a major heroin dealer during the late 1960s and 1970s. Anthony Loria - East Harlem Born - "French Connection Gangster" Born in the East Harlem section of New York, Loria later moved to the Bronx. Loria soon became associated with the Colombo family and soon acquired a reputation within the family was as a loyal and reliable man. In 1961, Loria was the defendant in New York v. Loria, a landmark case involving Fourth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution rights regarding illegal "search and seizure" procedures. In the early 1970's, Loria moved to North Babylon, New York. During this period, Loria went to prison for his role as head of Long Island's heroin traffic operations for The Luchesse Mafia Family. Loria was also implicated in the New York Police Department scandal which over $70 million narcotics seized during the French Connection operation were stolen from the police property room. These drugs eventually ended back on the streets, with Loria allegedly one of the sellers. Loria's partner, Vincent Papa was also arrested in the same Drug Enforcement Administration case and was sent to prison. In 1989, after years of failing health, Anthony Loria Sr. died at Stony Brook University Hospital hospital in Stony Brook, New York. Loria was survived by his wife Mildred and seven children. Loria was the father of entertainer Art Loria and grandfather of entertainer, athlete, and movie actor Daniel Loria. : Vincent Papa, Anthony Loria, Sr., Lucien Sarti, Paul Carbone, Marcel Francisci, Auguste Ricord, Francois Spirito, Paul Mondoloni. Source: Wikipedia. Pages: 28. Not illustrated. Free updates online. Purchase includes a free trial membership in the publisher's book club where you can select from more than a million books without charge. Excerpt: Vincent Papa (1920 New York City - July 1977 Atlanta, Georgia) was an American criminal who became notorious for masterminding the theft of the French Connection heroin from the New York Police Department (NYPD) property office. Born in New York City, Papa grew up in the Astoria neighborhood of Queens. A longtime partner of Long Island drug kingpin Anthony Loria Sr. and associate of the Lucchese crime family, Papa became a respected underworld figure. A major narcotics distributor for many years, Papa along with Virgil Alessi plotted the famous French Connection drug thefts. Between 1969 and 1972, thieves stole approximately $70,000,000 in confiscated narcotics from the New York City Police Property Clerk's office in Lower Manhattan. Over 400 pounds of heroin and cocaine disappeared back into the streets. Although some of the drugs were eventually recovered, the majority was lost forever. The French Connection theft became the biggest corruption scandal in NYPD history and one of the most spectacular crimes in city history. This theft was never solved. Papa's crew, whose members included Loria, distributed close to $1 million in heroin along the East Coast of the United States during the early seventies. It was widely suspected that Papa sold the stolen drugs. Papa's infamous theft was later made famous by the movie American Gangster. In 1975, Papa was convicted and sent to the Atlanta Federal Prison in Atlanta, Georgia. In 1977, Papa was stabbed to death in prison by the Aryan Brotherhood Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:List Category:Athletic Category:Deceased